Terada Tatsugorou
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Terada Tatsugorou (寺田 辰五郎) was a protector of the Kabuki District and the late husband of Otose. Background Tatsugorou was a policeman and friendly rival of Doromizu Jirochou.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 15. He apparently lived in Kabuki District and was considered a hero during his time, but most of his past and how he lived otherwise is clouded in mystery. He and Jirochou quarreled often because of their different positions in the town, him being a hero and Jirochou a vigilante, but they still fought for the same reason: to protect Kabuki-chou. Later they became friends but both of them fell in love with Otose. Jirochou wanted Otose to be happy so he backed away. Tatsugorou was also the love interest of Oiwa. However, Tatsugorou married Otose, with Jirochou attending the wedding.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 309, p. 5. Jirochou and Tatsugorou participated the Joui war; Tatsugorou died during the war, taking a bullet meant for Jirochou.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 16.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 308, p. 8. Appearance He had short, black hair, black eyes and was usually seen wearing a blue kimono. He would carry a pipe and a jutte with him at all times.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 308, p. 7. Likewise, as young Jirocho is similar to Gintoki, Tastsugorou is similar to Hijikata. Personality Tatsugorou was a man who was strong in a fight and stuck to his ideals.Gintama Anime Episode 212 Because of this, he was considered a hero and somewhat of a leader of the Kabuki District. It has been said that everybody loved him.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 308, p. 7. It has also been said that he had many similarities with Sakata Gintoki. Strength & Abilities It is believed that his jutte, along with his katana, were his weapons of choice. He was strong and had even beaten Jirochou. Relationship Family *'Otose': Tatsugorou's wife. Friends & Allies *'Doromizu Jirochou': His close friend that he was willing cover a bullet for him. His death affected Jirochou so much that he would desert his family for the sake of his promise. Love Interest *'Oiwa': Oiwa had a one sided love to Tatsugorou. Story He would be first referenced when Gintoki and Otose first met at his grave. Gintoki vowed to his grave that he'll protect Otose until she dies peacefully. His second reference was when Oiwa phoned Otose on the phone, Oiwa accused Otose stealing Tatsugorou away from her and she plans to steal Gintoki. He plays a key plot in the Kabuki District arc, Otose visited Tatsugorou grave and Jirochou tells Otose to leave out of town because he's starting to start a war. She refused to leave and offers her life but in return leave Yorozuya, Catherine and Tama alive. Jirochou attacks Otose and Gintoki found her lying on the floor. Gintoki was fuelled with rage and fights against Jirochou, Jirochou won the fight but spared Gintoki life alive just as he promised to Otose. Gintoki took his jutte and Katana and swore to Tatsugorou that he'll protect everything that was important to him, mainly Kabuki District, Otose and Jirochou. Otose talks to Jirochou and thanks him for protecting the town over 20 years and that he done a good job for new generation to take over and that they inherited Tatsugorou and Jirochou spirit. His kiseru and jutte were returned at his grave. Trivia *His name most likely based on Terada village, the hometown of the real Otose. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Smoker Category:Deceased Characters